TDI Customized
by buuthepowerfull
Summary: The Campers are picked and the Challenges are set see who will win TDI customized.
1. creation

**Hi I'm Eagle101 I know this Idea has been used but I just couldn't help myself XP. So if you want to be part of this just submit a character.**

Name:

Age: 15- 17:

Personality:

Cloths:

Hair:

Eyes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia:

Why TDI:

Paired up?:

My character

Name: Ben Lepard

Age: 17

Personality: Keeps to himself a lot but watches out for his friends. He hates personal contact like hugs and stuff he's a nice guy but don't get on his bad side. Not that many people know much about him. But Girls love him, but he rather just be left alone. When he gets the chance to he climbs on roofs and watches the star for hours. He's a black belt in three different fighting styles. He always puts people's needs before his own, even in a challenge. Not that many people like him, but he doesn't care.

Cloths: Dark blue Jeans and a Zip up hoody with the hood covering part of his face giving him a mysterious look. Also has a locket that has a picture of his mom and his little Sister.

Hair: Brown and mangled not very tidy

Eyes: Dark Green that looks like they could pierce threw metal.

Likes: To read and to spar with people in combat.

Dislikes: Showoffs and jerks.

Phobia: Being completely alone.

Why TDI: To pay off mom's medical bills

Paired up: Yea with a girl that is similar but not by much.

**Okay so submit your characters here XD. Eagle101**


	2. Almost set

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update I am having trouble making a Chap. How about you guys tell me who you would like to be paired with and I'll see what I can do. Again very sorry it's taking me so long I need to come up with Ideas for the first chap. And for the people who didn't send in a try out video (You know you write what the person did to try out.) send it in now. Eagle101**


	3. the results are in

**Here are the people who made it into the show. XD**

_Girls_

Noelle Daniels

Femi Kunguri

Logan Cadaverini

Marcy May

Sakura Haruno

Winter

Sophie

Nicki Laurence

Charity and April (They count as one person)

Crystalia Cresentin

_Boys _

Ben Lepard

Tom "Fiach" MacHugh

Nicholas (Nick) Rozello

Kevin

Walter Svets

Mark Garrison

Terry Morgan

Greg Smith

Blake Herbert

Javian-Ronostev Unbreon IV

**That's all I Got. And if you didn't make it in the show I'm sorry maybe next time. Oh and your probably wondering why there are only 20 of you picked and not 24 well Back by popular demand here are some old favorites**.

_Guys_

Trent

Owen

_Gals_

Gwen

Heather

**You'll see later on why I picked Heather to come back. Gawd I feel like I want to break my fingers off for even writing her name. Well that's all for now I should have a chap ready soon. But until then see you guys soon. Eagle101 soon to be Tobi101. XD**


	4. TDIC campers are here XD

**Welcome to Total Drama Island Customized. Congrats to the contestants who made it into the show. All 24 of you will be competing for a lot of money (Not really but you know what I mean). Chris and I agreed that I would go over the rules. The campers will be separated into two groups. The Screaming Gofers and the Killer Bass. These two teams will compete each other in a set of challenges. There will be a new challenge each day and each challenge will be harder than the first. The winning team will win invincibility, while the other team will have to vote one of their team members off the island. That unlucky camper will then walk the Dock-Of-Shame onto the Boat-Of-Losers and never come back. EVER. And now I will pass it on to Chris to introduce the campers.**

"Thanks Eagle101." Chris said. "Now the first camper we have is Ben."

Ben walked in. Ben had on a hoddie with the hood covering his face. He had dark blue Jeans on and a Locket that hung around his neck that jingled as he walked. His hands were in the pockets of his hoodie as he walked up to Chris.

"Ben, welcome to camp Wanakuna" (If I spelled it wrong I'm sorry.) Chris said holding out his hand. Ben scoffed and walked right passed him ignoring the extended hand Chris had out and sat down on the bench.

"Okay." Chris said pulling back his hand into his pocket. "Next we have Noelle"

Noelle happily walked in and greeted Chris. She had on Dark Skinny Jeans and blue Aeropostale hoodie. Her hair was brown with blond highlights with her hair a little bit on the long side.

"Welcome to TDI." Chris greeted.

"It's good to be here." She said with a smile. She glanced at Ben and smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hi I'm Noelle." She introduced, but Ben didn't respond. She then looked at his Locket.

"I like you locket." She said as she reached out to look at it, but Ben grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Don't touch the locket." Ben growled and released her wrist. Noelle rubbed her wrist and looked down at her shoes trying to avoid Ben's glare.

"Next we have Fiach" Chris said.

Fiach walked in. he had on Black short-sleeved button up shirt, black Led Zeppelin band tee, blue jeans, black sneakers. His hair was Dark brown, parted down the middle and swept back, it was medium length.

"Welcome to the Time of your life Fiach." Chris said with a smile.

"That's what she said." Fiach said and he sat down in the back of the bleachers laughing to his own joke.

"Well any way. Next we have Femi" Chris said moving his attention to the next contestant.

Femi had on a black, corset top with red ribbon in the back. A pair of baggy black jeans with chains hanging off everywhere, and a black choker with pure gold spikes and rubies set between every spike. Her hair was a Natural brown, dyed purple with red bangs. Her hair goes to her waist (Bangs go to chin). The purple hair is always in a low ponytail that is put up at the base of her neck with a black ribbon.

"Welcome to TDI Femi" Chris said but she just glared at him making Chris step back a little and Femi just sat down on the bleachers. "OK well next we have Nick." Chris said as a Boy walked in. Nick had on a long sleeve white shirt covered by a black hoddie that was unzipped. He was also wearing blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Welcome to…" But Chris was cut off when Nick just walked past him and sat down with a blank expression on his face. "How many Goths do we need on this show?" Chris said under his breath. "Ok now we have Logan."

Logan then walked in. She was curvy, long and slender. Logan had on a white strapless shirt with red head on it, and a tight, black, vest over it. She was also wearing a pair of thin black fingerless gloves that have metal knuckles attached. Her skirt is red and flares out a bit at the end, with grey tights following after the skirt. Her shoes are a pair of black steel toed boots with light red flame designs on them. Her hair was Platinum Blond, and tied in a loose ponytail, and her bangs curl around her face. She smiled and sat down on the benches.

"Next we have…" Chris then got a phone call and he picked up his phone. "What's up." He greeted, there was a pause and then Chris hung up his phone. "Bad news guy's the other campers haven't arrived yet so you all have to wait and hold back the challenges until they arrive so feel free to walk around and explore until they get here."

"What?!" Ben yelled jumping up from his seat. "I am not going to just hang around for some late campers. I want to get this over with as fast as possible and leave."

"Look we all want to get this thing started but yelling isn't going to solve anything." Nick said blankly.

"Holy crap it can talk." Ben said sarcastically. Nick simply glared at Ben.

"Stop being such an ass Ben." Logan yelled.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it." Ben spat.

"Keep yelling at me and I'll show you." Logan growled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Whoa the show barley started and there's already Drama staring." Chris said with a chuckle.

"Oh please I could take you all on." Ben said smirking.

"Want to bet on that." Fiach growled as he stood up.

"Ok Ok let's all calm down." Noelle said putting herself between everyone so they didn't start ripping each other's face's off.

"If it will make you guy's stop trying to kill each other I'll Put you in different groups." Chris said. "Ben, Noelle and Logan I'll put you guy's in the screaming gofers cabin. Fiach, Femi, and Nick you'll be in the Killer bass. Now go unpack and the rest of the camper's will be here tomorrow"

Ben walked over to the Gofer's cabin followed by Logan and Noelle. When they reached the Cabin Ben suddenly stopped and turned to face Logan.

"What do you want?" Logan hissed.

"I'm sorry" Ben said with a bow.

"Huh?" Logan stepped back surprised by the sudden apology.

"I shouldn't have snapped like that. It wasn't my right to yell at you, I've just been under a lot of stress, and I have a lot weighing on this show and I can't afford to lose. So I'm sorry." Ben said still bowing.

"Um it's ok." Logan said still surprised by the sudden apology. Ben then turned to face Noelle and walked up to her.

"I didn't hurt your wrist did I?" Ben asked Noelle. Noelle blushed and stepped back a little.

"Not really." She said rubbing her wrist nervously and turning beat red.

"Good." Ben said with a warm smile.

"Well I'm turning in for the night." Ben said and stretched out his arms and yawned. "Well Good night." He then suddenly climbed up onto the roof of the cabin. Noelle and Logan blinked twice.

"Well isn't he an odd one." Logan said, Noelle just stared at the ground still red in the cheeks. Logan noticed the flush of color on Noelle's cheeks and smiled.

"You like him don't you?" Logan said slyly.

"NO NO of course not… well as a team member I like him but nothing more." Noelle said trying to hide her face with her hood.

"I knew it you so like him." Logan said smiling with victory. "Don't worry I won't rest until I get you two together." She said taking her hand as they ran into the cabin happily giggling. Ben who was still awake on the roof was smiling to himself and quietly fell asleep. Fiach wasn't having that much luck.

"So…" He said Nick and Femi looked at him. "You guy's seen any good movies." He said nervously Nick and Femi Just stared at Fiach with empty eyes. Fiach sighed and lied down on his bed. "This is going to be a long 8 weeks." Fiach said under his breath.

**Finally the first Chap is up. Hope you guys liked it. The next chap will be up soon with the rest of the campers. Until then why not tell me what challenges you want on the story ok. Thanx XD see you guys later. Eagle101 **


	5. moreCampers

**Sorry it took me so long guys I had a lot of work to do so here's the next chap.**

The next day the rest of the campers arrived and Chris waited on the dock. The first camper for the day came onto the dock. She was pretty with long blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She's about 5'3" and she's thin with an athletic physique and tanned she wore a mini-denim skirt along with a pair of blue leggings, and a blue tube top, with a green cardigan over it. She happily walked on to the Dock.

"Welcome to TDI Marcy." Chris said

"It's Great to be here, I love it." Marcy said beaming.

"You won't for long." Chris said under his breath. "OK next we have Kevin."

A boy with brown eye's, black skater hair, red beanie with skull on it, light brown hoodie, black tank top with anarchy symbol on it, blue worn out jeans with chain attached, black fingerless gloves, and dc shoes Ran onto the dock and pulled Chris in front of him.

"Um what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"I'm trying to hide from my Ex dude. She's stalking me." Kevin said looking around in a panic.

"I don't think she's here man." Chris said. Suddenly a rock came out of no were and nailed Chris right in the forehead. "OW, Sonava *BEEP* what was that." Chris said clenching his forehead. Kevin pulled out his skateboard and started swinging it around.

"Be gone Satin!" Kevin yelled.

"Dude go sit down." Chris yelled. Kevin did what he was told and sat in the bleachers. Marcy smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Ok now that we've had our daily dose of stupid, next we have Sakura." Chris said.

A girl then stepped onto the dock. She had waist-length layered natural bright pink hair and Jade green eyes. She had on a red mid-riff that has a small cherry blossom as a design. She also wears white skinny jeans, red wedges, and a bracelet with a cherry blossom. She walked up to Chris.

"Hey." She said simply.

"Welcome to TDI." Chris said.

"Dude, her hair is pink, that's awesome." Kevin said. Sakura beamed at him and sat in the bleachers next to Marcy.

"Hi I'm Marcy and that's Kevin." Marcy introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said with a smile.

"Up next we have Walter." Chris said.

Walter stepped onto the dock. He had short, brown, messy hair. He was wearing Blue cargo shorts, a Superman shirt, and an open red Hawaiian shirt and brown shoes, and sunglasses that are resting on his head and was slightly chubby. He walked up to Chris and shaked his hand.

"Thanks for letting me be on this show." Walter said. He then walked over to the rest of the group but sat by himself. Sakura smiled at him and Walter meekly smiled back. Chris then got another call.

"Bad new's guy's the rest of the campers are having a slight problem getting here." Chris said. "So I'll just put you into the calbins. Sakura and Walter you too will go to the Gofers calbin while Kevin and Marcy will go to the Bass calbin."

The 4 camper then broke apart and went to the Calbins.

**Gofers**

"So what do you like to do in you free time?" Sakura asked. Walter was quiet for alittle until he said shyly. "I like to invent things."

"Wow that's really cool." Sakura said with a smile. Walter started to gain more confidence.

"Yeah I built this cool little contraption back at home, but it didn't work as well as I planed." Walter said. As they reached the calbin Ben suddenly Jumped off the roof and laned right in front of them.

"Whoa." Sakura exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ben." Ben said simply. "Are the other campers here yet?"

"Nope just us." Walter said.

"God this is taking way too long." Ben said as he walked into the calbin Sakura and Walter Walked in with him and were greated by Logan and Noelle. They gave the two new campers a warm welcome and talked about each other.

**Bass **

"Oh thank God." Fiach exclaimed hugging the new members of the calbin. "You have know idea what it's like to be spending the night with To goth that look like they could kill you any second.

"Oh come on they can't be that bad." Kevin said as he walked over to Femi and Nick. "Hi I'm Kevin." Kevin said. Nick and Femi just glared at him and Kevin stepped back. "Ok I see your point." Marcy giggled at Kevin which made him Blush.

To be continued.

**I'm sorry it took so long. I had a lot of school work to do and I didn't have a lot of time to make a new Chap in awhile so I hope you liked this one And I promise to make chapters sooner. Thanx X3. Eagle101**


End file.
